An Eternity Just Begun
by willr
Summary: Rating may go up later.. A co-op fic begun out of the hopes of what Michael and Selene will have. The title should say it all. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R.


Disclaimer: This is a co-op fanfic, written by myself and Nightsiren02. Sadly, neither of us own the rights to the movie Underworld... if we did, the sequel(s) would incorporate some of our ideas. Forgive us if either of us have created names for the Vampires and Lycans that weren't named during the movie, it's just simpler to say, for example, that Jeff reached out to me than to say the cross-eyed Vampire/Lycan reached out to me. Some points we've taken creative liberties on, and we mean no harm, we just want to make an enjoyable storyline for you, the reader...  
  
Without further ado, allow me to begin part 1 of our tale...  
  
For reference, this is from Michael's perspective, and picks up right after Kraven shot him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pain...  
  
Incredible pain...  
  
Excruciating pain.  
  
More pain than if my head were a watermelon at a Gallagher concert... if that seems to be the right way to describe it. I had been shot three times with the silver nitrate bullets, and the only thing I can say is that I was in pain. I tried to focus on anything at all, but I simply collapsed and convulsed. I heard vague sounds, and clearly heard a voice say "bite him." I wonder who was to be biting whom?  
  
I felt a slight breeze on my collar, and then a simple caress, and then warm breath was on my neck. I felt a gentle kiss, and then a sharp pain took me as that kiss turned into a bite. I will not say that I did not enjoy that feeling, but I will say that it was not an occurence to forget easily. The bite/kiss lasted for a sweet eternity... I didn't want it to end. I actually enjoyed the feeling.   
  
Then she was swept from me, and I was rudely hauled up by the neck and thrust against the wall. I saw cold malice in the eyes of the one that I've been informed was Viktor... he definately was not the gentle rescuer of Selene that I was told of. I had little time to digest this information, because before I knew what was happening, I was thrown through the wall, I tried to right myself... but I wound up face down in a deep puddle of water.  
  
Severe anger crept down my spine... Fear for what that vile thing might do to my Selene, for that's how I feel we've grown to be, I pictured us as one... but I had no time right there to focus on a future that might be, but only time to finish the mess that my present had become. I rolled over onto my back, and tried to remember what it felt like when I was starting the change in the cruiser(A/N police cruiser...if you've forgotten).  
  
It was difficult to remember exactly what happened, but I now knew that my first experience of the change was a lot less painful. I briefly wondered if this is what a mother goes through during childbirth, but I didn't have too much time. From somewhere far away I heard the unsheathing of a sword, and knew that my change would have to be quick. I felt pain as my bones grew, as my muscles expanded. I focused beyond that, for my Selene was in danger from that monster that she had loved, and I had to rescue her. When I looked at my hands curled in pain, I noticed that they were not human anymore, nor were they quite so much lupine as to be bat-like... it was a strange thing to see.  
  
When my changing was over, I had no time to admire myself, for I had not even the time to stand myself on my feet before my focus was shifted back to Selene. I saw Viktor crouching over her, and knew I hadn't a minute to spare. So I rushed to get back. Viktor apparently heard me coming, but was so pathetically slow when turning around that I was behind him before he even noticed that I was gone from the water.(A/N: never mind the fact that Michael's pants are dry at this point...hmmm, even though his hair does drip some, it's kinda strange, don'tcha think?) When he turned to face me, I bared my fangs and prepared to beat the living/dead crap out of this creep. I rudely shoved him back to where I was and prepared for the fight of my life. I marveled at how quick my reflexes had become. Some scenes have blurred in my memory, for it was but a brief encounter, and I no longer remember it blow for blow. I do know that he got at least one good uppercut in that briefly bested me.  
  
When I stood, I barely had time to get my bearings before a group that I assumed were vampires were coming at me with heavy duty guns. I don't quite know if my anger caused them to miss, but I do know that of all the rounds fired, only three of them actually hit me. I flinched with the pain, but ignored them... I had to get to my Selene (A/N: forgive me if this is not quite in order, but I just watched the movie a few minutes ago, and I think this is how it happened).  
  
I then knew what I should have known all along, that my Selene wasn't quite as defenseless as my masculinity had wanted me to think. For at that moment, she had dispatched all three of my attackers, and they were at her feet, motionless. But I had no time to marvel at that, for I struggled to get somewhere where I could launch my next attack. I heard a violent smack and turned to see Selene fall from the blow that had to have been Viktor's. I then rushed headlong at him, and he saw me coming and found some vulnerability in my rush, for he soon had me in a vicious stranglehold. I tried desperately to get away, and then of a sudden, he released me.  
  
I struggled for breath, and then saw Selene gracefully land in the water with barely a splash. Viktor pulled out some hidden daggers, and then I noticed that the sword that was still in Selene's grasp had blood dripping from it. I looked up, and Viktor's head was split in two! The rest of his body collapsed at my feet, but I ignored it as I went to my Selene.  
  
She seemed somewhat shocked and taken aback at her first full view of my new appearance. She tried to take all of me in her gaze, and I longed to just hold her and make her mine, yet I knew there were tasks that had to be completed first. We settled for just holding each other and sharing our gazes with each other, and I knew then that she was mine. Not just an assumption, for I saw the desire in her eyes... and I also knew that we'd have all of eternity to learn of each other.  
  
I looked around, and saw my Lycan brethren retreating, as if to give us some privacy. I waited to make sure that we were fully alone, and then I swept her into a close embrace and kissed her for all that I'm worth. She kissed back just as forcefully, and I knew what had to be done could wait. I already realized that all of eternity was before us, and nothing could drag me away from her grasp... it was in that moment that we shared that I knew that eternity could wait. For then, as now, I had my Selene in my arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So, what'd you think? This is part 1 of what should be a few chapter fic, and I do realize that most of this is just a rehash of the last few scenes of the movie, but it is vital to the integrity of future chapters, so please don't complain... I did take a few liberties, of course :p  
  
Please r & r real soon, and Nightsiren02 will have chapter 2 up pretty soon...  
  
Until then, realize that eternity can wait; but for Selene and Michael, eternity is just beginning. 


End file.
